


Save (Me) Some Apple Chips

by geuge_piryohae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Neo Fic Fest by Neovels PH, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geuge_piryohae/pseuds/geuge_piryohae
Summary: Ever since he has become aware of his feelings, Taeyong has found himself stuck and frustrated in a one-sided love for Jaehyun. It didn't exactly help that while his best friend Doyoung is always there to tease (and support) him about his (nonexistent) love life, Jaehyun remains as dense as ever. All the frustration seemed to disappear when Taeyong meets Johnny in a very awkward situation.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Save (Me) Some Apple Chips

The mini-bus parked with a dull thud against the curb in front of the entrance gate, signaling its passengers that they have finally arrived at their destination. It didn’t faze Taeyong as he was awake during the whole trip but still managed to frown after the slight discomfort that caused him to pull out from his daily stupor. He then decided to rub his eyes and pull off a fake yawn in the hope that Doyoung, whose face was currently squished against the seats in front of them, won’t notice his lack of sleep. Knowing him, he’d probably complain about Taeyong’s “lack of manners” to help him in a better position if he finds out that he’s well-aware about Doyoung’s sleeping struggles for the past few hours.

Two rows ahead and Taeyong could see that Jaehyun had just woke up and was focused on fixing his things, a few strands of hair still sticking out like a sea urchin. He just sighed inwardly after remembering that hours ago, he would be sitting next to him if Doyoung hadn’t put his bags next to his out of habit. He was planning to sulk for this but decided otherwise because he knows that Doyoung can easily read him like an open book. A single look at him and his best friend would immediately understand (and make a big deal out of it) that his cranky mood was another side effect of his extreme liking towards Jaehyun.

“We’re already here?” Doyoung asked with a mirthless groan, eyes squinting at the sudden brightness. His face was red and streaked with lines, almost causing Taeyong to laugh at the sight.

“Yes, and the bus is almost empty. Hurry up and move, my butt’s already numb,” to which he gave Doyoung’s shoulder a playful nudge as he picked up the bags under their seats.

“You don’t have a butt, _hyung_. You just want to hurry up because Jaehyun’s already outside.” Taeyong glared at him, almost panicking at the possibility of someone else hearing their conversation which, fortunately, almost remained a secret like everyone else was already outside. Doyoung merely shrugged as he took his bags, his face bearing a knowing expression which Taeyong refused to bite back to this time.

After passing the security check and had their belongings inspected by the personnel, Taeyong realized how hungry and sleepy he feels after their road trip. While he already had his light breakfast earlier (which only involved coffee and biscuits), it didn’t change the fact that they were all awake earlier than 5 AM just to gather at the university parking lot for a dance competition that will be held tomorrow morning in some place he forgot about but was sure that it’s miles away from Seoul. 

He was meaning to ask Doyoung earlier about that so he can text back his mom but instead proceeded on replying “Some school in Gwangju” instead of confirming what he remembered from the numerous times Taeil, their dance coach, had discussed the event. Now, he can only hope that they are indeed going to Gwangju, or else he’ll receive another day’s worth of scolding from his mom. 

It already happened before when he attended a summer workshop last semester. He had mentioned that the workshop will be in Busan—something which made her excited because she's fascinated with pottery and ceramics, particularly the ones made there. The excitement lasted for days, even going as far as giving Taeyong some extra money so he can bring home some additions to her ever-growing collection. Nothing arrived though since the workshop was held within Seoul as well. The pocket money was returned nice and whole but it didn’t make his mom less upset at his mistake. Honestly, he believed that him being allowed to go this time was a total miracle since, after the previous mishap, his mother promised she won’t be signing any permission slips anymore.

“Hyung, here’s yours,” said Doyoung, handing him his own boarding pass. Taeyong took it unenthusiastically, his mind still stuck with the idea of eating food as soon as possible. Some minutes ago, he decided to just plop down on a corner and guard their carry-on baggage, further begging Doyoung to stand in line and get his boarding pass for him as well—something which Doyoung agreed on without much complaint.

As if on cue with his stomach’s distress signal, Taeil had told them that their flight is scheduled for 9 AM, meaning that they still have enough time to have breakfast. He then proceeded on handing out their meal allowances—something that the school has provided after completing and submitting a series of paper works and a bunch of requirements.

“…Just be back here before 8:30, okay? I know the food’s pretty expensive here but please, please just stay within the airport. We’ll have better meals once we’re there. Stay safe and don’t do anything stupid, okay? Okay. ” And with that, they replied different versions of “See you later, coach” before parting ways.

“Why would Mr. Taeil assume one of us would do anything stupid?” Doyoung snorted as they went, a few steps ahead of Taeyong, obviously steering their way towards the convenience store.

“Ah, it’s because last time Taeyong- _hyung_ got—“

“Oh my god, what the hell?!” Taeyong jumped in surprise after hearing Jaehyun’s voice from behind, totally unaware that he quietly joined them in their short-lived food trip inside the airport. 

“Sorry, I guess I forgot to say I followed you, guys,” Jaehyun lightly chuckled, his dimples showing, causing Taeyong to blush a little bit—he immediately stood beside Doyoung out of shyness and reflex.

Doyoung has, of course, noticed the awkwardness his best friend had put himself into and was planning to blatantly tease him about it but decided to save the fun for later. Instead, he decided to dig the story that Jaehyun was planning to share earlier.

“So, what did Taeyong- _hyung_ do before? And wow, why wasn’t I aware of it?”

“Ugh, don’t tell it to Doyoung, please. He doesn’t need to know any of it. Please please please,” Taeyong pouted as he tried to drag Doyoung away by grabbing his backpack although there was no real strength to it while Doyoung answered back by dragging down the hood of Taeyong’s jacket and pulling the strings to cover his whole face. Jaehyun cannot reply to either of them though as he was busy laughing at their antics.

“Seriously Jae, just share it,” Doyoung urged again while Taeyong was struggling to untie his hoodie.

“No—“

“I’ll pay you half of my meal allowance for this breakfast!” Doyoung countered, hugging Taeyong out of the way. Jaehyun was still laughing at the unscripted entertainment, his voice a sound that makes Taeyong feel fluttery. And while he would just like to admit that out loud every single time he hears him, he never had the balls to do so. 

“Ugh, fine. I’m not topping that offer. I’m too hungry, anyway,” Taeyong sighed in defeat, his feet stomping towards the store while dragging Doyoung along. He dared not to look back despite wanting to find out if Jaehyun actually agreed to Doyoung’s offer—quite scared that the expression he’s wearing would spill his hidden feelings.

Taeyong was busy choosing between boxes of microwaveable meals when Jaehyun approached him, holding a large bottle of iced coffee. “Don’t worry, _hyung_. I didn’t tell Doyoung- _hyung_ anything. Are you upset?”

“What? No. Heck no, Jae,” Taeyong started with a nervous chuckle. “I’m not upset, just embarrassed. Honestly, I don’t really mind him knowing. But knowing him, he would surely make a big deal out of it so… yeah, I’d rather be the one to tell him. Oh, that’s all you’ll be getting?” asked Taeyong, pointing at the bottle.

“Yeah. I already ate a heavy meal at home. Still can’t choose?”

Taeyong nodded silently; panic slowly bubbling from inside him. Sensing the awkward atmosphere, he gave him another awkward grin and proceeded on staring at the shelf of boxed meals although nothing on the display caught his interest. Quietly, he wished for Doyoung to arrive faster and save them the trouble of communicating with each other.

…

This was frustrating, Taeyong thought. Liking someone to the point of loving them is always a fun thing to experience but it was also painful, especially when you’re neck-deep attached to that person you like and the special yet delicate feelings that you harbor for them. It would have been easier if Jaehyun’s the type to notice things but no, dearest Jaehyun is as dense as a rock with a profile that remains enigmatic to most. If he ever noticed how awkward Taeyong has become ever since he realized that his attachment and selfless efforts were no longer just simple acts of friendship, then Jaehyun himself is a damn good actor.

The frustration that Taeyong feels intensifies whenever Jaehyun is literally with him. It wouldn’t be a lie to say that they weren’t close friends at all. In fact, they have grown comfortable for the past year that they even share expenses and open each other’s bags like how normal couples do. But that’s the thing, they were no couple at all; and Jaehyun has mentioned more than once, whether on purpose or not, that Taeyong is his adorable senior and “ _hyung_ ” in the dance club. And damn, it’s a roller coaster ride every time whenever other people assume that they are a couple only for Jaehyun to shut the idea down with his polite words and apologetic smiles every damn time as well. It would’ve been less painful if Jaehyun was annoying and easy to dislike—Taeyong would just convince himself that he’s just confused and his feelings for him were a mistake. Yet, here he is, unknowingly giving him more and more reasons to be loved while Taeyong both enjoys and suffers.

Jaehyun is the idea of perfection and Taeyong is always ready to argue with anyone who disagrees even way before he had started liking him. Jaehyun is a model student and his achievements inside and outside the dance club they are both in are already intimidating especially to his seniors. But more than that, he is an ideal friend, a kind person who sees everyone as an important friend—never violating your personal space and beliefs yet never making you feel that you’re not part of his life—and it was all so sincere.

If ever there was a way to undo feelings, Taeyong would consider choosing it but he would also hesitate for he had already come this far, and sometimes, during those times Taeyong would secretly and guiltily label what they were doing as “dates” when they were just beside or facing each other while enjoying small talks about random stuff, Taeyong would imagine. He would wish sincerely yet desperately for Jaehyun to realize on his own, for him to fall in love as well, and for them to have each other for a lifetime, perhaps. 

Taeyong cringes at his thoughts but he cannot help but feel blissful about the idea that perhaps Jaehyun might love or at least plain like him as well. For him, it would definitely suck if, in the end, it was just him and him alone harboring those special feelings. Indeed, it would always be a battle well-fought but a win is always more preferable.

…

In the end, Taeyong chose to abandon the boxed meals shelf and settled on grabbing a sad-looking bag of apple chips near the counter. Jaehyun just quietly followed him like a shadow through his entire ordeal—something that both excites and bothers him. 

Taeyong looked around to search for Doyoung but he was already occupying one of the tables outside, busily munching on the sandwich he had bought earlier. _Doyoung being Doyoung_. Sometimes, he just wishes he can be as decisive as him especially when buying anything. 

Seeing that the queue is pretty long, Jaehyun offered to be the one to line up and pay (it made Taeyong’s heart clench at the sight) but Taeyong disagreed, insisting to let him act as a responsible _hyung_ and senior this time. Jaehyun hesitantly agreed but still handed him the iced coffee. He said his thanks then went outside to join Doyoung at their table.

_Taeyong swears he could see Doyoung watching them through the glass walls._

Sighing, he placed the items on the counter and stared at the shelves behind it, trying to decipher the almost unreadable labels on the packaging of condoms and cigarettes displayed. It felt frankly embarrassing but as if other people hadn’t done that as well.

“Trying to keep the doctor away while staying caffeinated?” The cashier joked, smirking as he punched the barcodes of Taeyong’s items. He smiled up at him, raising an eyebrow as if waiting for a reply.

“Eh?” Taeyong asked, clearly confused at what the guy had just said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t…catch your question.”

The cashier guy let out a small gasp and pouted saying, “I can’t believe you’re making me repeat a joke.”

“Oh my god, that was a joke? I’m so sorry, can I…maybe hear it again?” Taeyong gave a small toothy smile, hoping he did not offend him.

“Eww, no! Rule number two when making jokes: don’t ever repeat them especially on live shows. They’ll lose quality,” the cashier guy laughed, whose name turned out to be Johnny after Taeyong saw the mini name tag attached to his breast pocket.

Taeyong stared at Johnny the Cashier Guy, slowly nodding in agreement. Johnny stared back at him, shrugging, “Ummm…I didn’t know apple chips and coffee is a great combination?”

“The coffee’s not mine,” he smiled as he grabbed some coins and folded bills from his purse to pay the exact amount. It’s a bit of a time-consuming habit of his but it always made cashiers and sellers alike a tad appreciative.

“Anyway, what’s rule number one?” he asked, mildly interested.

“Never make inappropriate jokes,” Johnny said as-a-matter-of-factly, smiling as he handed him his bag of items.

“Right, of course,” he agreed. Taeyong let out another awkward grin; about to make an awkward exit when he remembered something. “I almost forgot, can I get an official receipt for these? It’s…for the financial report or something.” 

Johnny replied with a quick “Sure” and immediately grabbed a pen and a sales receipt pad from a drawer behind him before asking one of his co-workers to man the cash register for a while. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“What?” 

“Your name,” Johnny explained, emphasizing the word ‘name’ with a long sound, “For the receipt,” he continued, waving the receipt pad.

“Oh, right. Umm…just put University of—Wait, put Lee Taeyong instead,” he replied, nodding in self-agreement.

“Lee---Tae---yong,” Johnny spelled out as he wrote Taeyong’s name in short but neat strokes. Taeyong was watching the whole time, unconsciously biting his lip and holding his breath but suddenly went into a fit of giggles and said, “Dude, it’s a ‘ _yong_ ’, not a ‘ _hyung_ ’. You know, like the dragon.”

Johnny gasped in response and hurriedly scribbled over the ‘ _hyung_ ’ while clumsily inserting the ‘ _yong_ ’ character. Taeyong sees the cashier’s face redden at the situation—something that he finds cute—and fails to hide the smile he’s trying to suppress. He can feel himself blushing as well but he would keep denying that if someone ever noticed.

“Wow, I finally made you laugh,” Johnny muttered absentmindedly. Taeyong got caught off-guard with the statement and quickly responded with another “Eh?” before adding a “What?”

“I said I finally made you laugh,” Johnny repeated, tried to say it confidently and with a smile that makes someone weak on the knees but faltered when saw Taeyong looking back at him, wide-eyed and awestruck yet still, still blushing.

“And what should I write for the address, Taeyong with a ‘ _yong_ ’?” Johnny cleared his throat as he tried to regain his composure.

Taeyong finds himself enjoying hearing his name in Johnny’s voice, each syllable rolling off his tongue in a harmony—bringing forth those damn butterflies in his stomach. Stuttering, he asked, “Look, John, can I just…write down the rest of the details myself?”

They were both surprised—Taeyong being more embarrassed—when they both realized what Taeyong had just said. Johnny gave an open-mouthed nod and handed him the pad and pen.

Taeyong’s eyes were focused on the sheet he was writing on the whole time as he filled out their university’s address and his contact details, not daring to look up this time even though he can feel Johnny staring at him.

“So…‘John’, huh?” Johnny started.

“I meant ‘Johnny’. And don’t laugh, it’s literally written on your name tag,” Taeyong exclaimed in defense.

“I’m not laughing. I’m just pointing it out,” he shrugged back. Taeyong handed him back the receipt pad and pen while giving him a questioning look. Johnny shrugged then continued in copying the items printed in the sales invoice, finally signing the receipt before handing it to Taeyong. Taeyong took it quietly yet his stare at Johnny remained unwavering.

“What?” Johnny asked, this time being on the defensive side.

“I hate to break it to you but you suck at flirting,” Taeyong stated.

“In my defense, you’re pretty dense. Pretty but dense,” Johnny smirked back, shamelessly satisfied with the rhyme.

“So _you_ admit that you’re flirting…” it was Taeyong’s turn to smirk this time despite being embarrassed as well.

Johnny was left speechless with Taeyong’s remark, was planning to say a sort of lame excuse when it got cut off with Doyoung’s careless “Hyung, hurry up, it’s almost time!”

“I…have to go. See you around, Johnny,” and just like earlier, Taeyong gave another awkward grin and an awkward exit.

“Taeyong!” Johnny shouted before Taeyong reached the door, running like they’re in a rom-com film, “How will I contact you?”

“Dude, you literally just carbon-copied my official receipt a while ago. You already had my number written there,” Taeyong frowned in disbelief and amusement.

“Oh,” was all Johnny replied.

“You really suck at flirting,” he laughed. Johnny raised his arms in defeat, shrugging and scratching his nape the way male lead characters in romantic movies do. And Taeyong recognizes it—he knows the gesture well after all the sappy stuff he’d read and watched before, and it’s so cringey and cliché that you’d want to scream at it but he didn’t mind when Johnny does the very act this time as it seems to fit him beautifully, anyway.

“Ummm… I’d save you some apple chips next time?” Johnny tried again, hoping Taeyong gets the message. Taeyong does but the question still makes him break into laughter.

“Oh my god, hell no!” Taeyong exclaimed in between fits, “Not apple chips but yes, I’ll buy something again here after our competition.”

“Competition?”

“School thing, it’s a dance competition. We’re flying to somewhere outside Seoul this time.”

“Good luck,” Johnny breathed and Taeyong replied a shy “Thanks” before finally letting go of the door handle he was still holding when Johnny called him back.

“What took you so long, _hyung_?” Doyoung inquired. 

The table was already cleaned up, obvious that Taeyong indeed took long in talking (flirting) with Johnny. Taeyong wordlessly handed Jaehyun his bottle of iced coffee, which was now not as cold as before; Jaehyun said his thanks in return.

“Doyoung…,” Taeyong started.

“Hmmm?”

“I think I just learned how to flirt.”

Both Doyoung and Jaehyun turned and looked at him in awe; Jaehyun immediately congratulating him with an “I’m so happy for you” line—the expression making Taeyong feel a little sad but not as sad as he expected himself to be. It definitely hurt less this time. Meanwhile, Doyoung was more amused—wearing an expression that Taeyong has familiarized himself so well.

“Shall we go?” Taeyong asked. The two didn’t respond, however, they walked back to their meeting place without much to say.

Almost half an hour later, while waiting for their flight number to be called and after Taeyong finally got annoyed at the way Doyoung seemed to want to tell or ask something but just remained giving him that knowing look, he sighed and promised, “I’ll tell you later once we’re in the hotel or wherever place we’ll be staying.”

Doyoung gave a wide smile and he knows it’s another win for him. He frowned at him but got distracted when he unintentionally grabbed the receipt from his pocket and saw Johnny’s number scribbled beneath his signature. He snorted at the gesture but still proceeded in sending him a text.

**TAEYONG**

I take back what i said. +5 for putting ur number here.

But u do realize i have to submit the receipt, right? Lmao

It’s taeyong, btw.

**JOHNNY**

Omg, sorry for that. Just erase it or something hahahahaha

But heyyyyy, I didn’t expect to receive a text so soon

**TAEYONG**

Lololololol

Lmao u should be working, reply later

**JOHNNY**

Oops…

**TAEYONG**

I’ll txt u later, we’re about to board.

See you soon :D

**JOHNNY**

Okayyyyy, stay safeeee and good luckkkkkkkk. Xxx

_Did Johnny just send him kisses over text?_ Taeyong screamed internally, blushing hard as he stared at the screen of his phone. Damn, Doyoung will be so, so amused.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is geuge_piryohae! If you've enjoyed my story, I hope you can also find the time to read this:
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my first work here on Ao3. It's also my first time writing fanfiction, and I hope I didn't offend anyone with my choice of words and way of portrayal of the characters--especially that this is a real person fiction (RPF).  
> It was never really my plan writing this, and to be honest, writing fanfiction (RPF, specifically) is sort of a rule breaker for me. But I decided to write this when I joined Neo Fic Fest on Twitter (see @/NeovelsPH and @/NeovelsPromote), an almost three-month-long event made by Filozen authors for Filozen authors. I've always wanted to get back into writing because I stopped before for several lame reasons and I took the event as a chance to redeem myself.  
> I didn't win the event but I made new friends and found myself enjoying writing...again. All in all, it's a win-win situation for me.
> 
> Anyways, if you're also interested in reading the stories that made the cut in the event, I suggest you follow the abovementioned Twitter accounts because the fanfics there are totally worth an NCTzen/WayZennie's time. 
> 
> Your opinions and thoughts about this story (kind of) matter a lot. Please feel free to comment if you want so I would know how I can improve more. Also, since English is not my mother tongue, there is a possibility that there are grammatical errors in my story that I forgot to fix. If you noticed one or more, feel free to send me a message so I can fix it. I know I shouldn't make excuses since it's my choice to write in my second language but still, help would be greatly appreciated. Rest assured though that I'm doing my best to learn more so I can finally write fluently one of these days.
> 
> Have a nice day. Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
